


a new end for thiam

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Thiam Ending, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Season 6B, Thiam Cute, Thiam would be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: How could be the end of Theo and Liam if something different happened in the elevator?





	a new end for thiam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here I am, again!!  
> Wrote this one as an alternative ending for Thiam in the series.  
> Just remembering that English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Liam’s POV

Gabe was in front of me with a gun, I was walking backwards slowly until I could reach the elevator. Suddenly, I feel two arms wrapping around me and pulling me to the elevator. I knew it was Theo. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask confused.

“That’s exactly what I asking... I’m not dying for you” Theo takes a step closer to me. 

“I’m not dying for you either!” I exclaim coming closer to him. 

Theo’s POV

Liam imitated my action and came closer to me, I look at his lips and feel that it’s time to do what I’ve been craving to do for months. Since I saw Liam and Hayden kissing in the car I feel like I’ve started feeling towards him, by my greediness for power was too big to let him enter my world. However, I’ve learned that having friends is good, for this reason I wanted to help Scott, his pack and friends. And mainly, I wanted to help Liam. 

It’s now or never...

Shit!

Liam look the other way right now, I’m an idiot. 

“But... I will fight with you.” I listen to the words coming out of his mouth a little worried.

“Ok”. It’s the only thing I can say.

“Let’s go then! Are you ready?” Liam asks and put a finger on the elevator’s button to press it. 

“Yes!”

“Ok.” He will press the button, I have to do something.

“Wait!” I shout stopping him for pressing the button.

“What’s it now?” He asks bored.

“I... I... If one or both of us die out there, I... I’m gonna regret not doing this before.” I answer wrapping my hands around Liam’s waist and pulling him closer. Our faces were so close I could feel his hot, panting breath on my face. 

“The...” I cut him off by joining out lips in a kiss. 

Oh God, I’ve been craving for this moment.

Liam’s POV

I did not know what to do, my eyes were open and I was confused, but Theo’s kiss was so good that I gave up. I closed my eyes and felt his wet kiss. I didn’t know if I could trust Theo, but his kiss took me to a place where Hayden’s kisses never did. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

“Now I’m ready”. He smiles a bright smile. If Theo has changed or not I didn’t know, but he had changed my life... That I was sure! 

I pushed the elevator’s button and it opens, we are welcomed by a few hunters. Theo and I left the elevator and fought, we had never had such harmony fighting together. We knocked all of them. Two of them tried to stand up, but Nolan and Melissa took care of them. 

“Get down!” Nolan shouts and we see Gabe with a gun again. He starts shooting, me and Theo ran. He puts his hand on my back and we fall to the ground. 

Someone started shooting, a hunter a presume, but all the shoots were for Gabe. He falls and crawls to a corner. 

“It hurts, it really hurts.” He keeps repeating. Theo was shot, but had started to heal. He walks towards Gabe kneeling down in front of him and taking Gabe’s hand. Theo takes Gabe’s pain. You can’t take pain if you don’t care.

“It hurts yet?” Theo asks.

“No.” Gabe answers and closes his eyes. Theo let go of Gabe’s arm. I realized Theo had really changed.

“Is someone there? Someone answers me, talks to me, what’s happening?” I can listen to Monroe’s voice coming trough a radio on the floor. I take it.

“You lost!” I just say and throw the radio on the floor.

Me, Theo, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Melissa leave the hospital. We haven’t had news for a while. We didn’t know if Scott was good or not, we didn’t know what had happened until Malia called saying everything was ok. 

“Everything’s ok”. I tell the others turning off the phone. 

“That’s great!” Nolan exclaims. “Hm... I think I should apologize to you, I was an idiot and I got carried away by Gabe, but then I realized what I was doing, I’m sorry... Mainly you, Corey... I shouldn’t have stuck a pen in your hand. 

“That’s ok”. Corey answers.

“Just don’t be a jerk.” I state.

“People change”. Mason says, I look at Theo and he looks back at me.

“I’m gonna go see my soon!” Melissa says, she kisses us and go. 

“Take care!”

“You too!”

She get in a car and leave us behind.

“I wanna know how my parents are. So, I’m leaving. Bye!” Nolan waves is goodbye and leave.

“And we are going!” Corey takes Mason hand’s pulling him. 

“Why?” Mason asks confused.

“Just go!” 

Soon, all the others have gone and there were only Theo and I.

“Liam”, Theo starts. “About today...” I cut Theo off by kissing him hard. He kisses me back. 

“No problem”. I answer when we brake the kiss. “So... Where are you going to spend the night?”

“I have a truck, you know... Probably in the middle of the night a cop will wake me up and tell me to leave, but until then I can have some sleep”.

“You can come to my house”. I offer smiling, Theo is confused.

“Your parents...”

“They don’t care!” I take his hand, he is still surprised, but we walk to my house holding hands.

When we get at my house, we get in silently and go up to my room. We get in and I close the door locking it. 

“I need to take a shower!” I say taking off my t-shirt. Theo is taken aback. “What?” I ask.

“Nothing!” He says and starts taking his t-shirt off. “I need a shower too!”

“Ok then”. I pull him into the bathroom with me, and we finish taking off our clothes before we step in the shower together.

We take time in the shower, just kissing and cleaning each other. Then we rinsed off and lied on my bed. Theo hugged me from behind and it felt amazing.

“Good night, little wolf”. He says drifting off.

“Good night, Theo!”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Would it be a good end?  
> Let me know!


End file.
